


A Halloween Dynamic Duo

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: It's that time of year again. Hyunwoo and his son are thinking about what they would like to be for this year's festivities. Hyunwoo thought it would be another year filled with candy, sweets and hyper children bounding off the walls from sugar highs. But this year might lead to something extra sweet for Hyunwoo.





	A Halloween Dynamic Duo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mkhhhx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/gifts).



It was that time of year again. A time of cool weather and pumpkin spice everything. When fall descended upon the town of Namsae, the stores erupted with pumpkin flavored bakery items, back to school deals, and Halloween decorations. And with that, it meant his son's favorite holiday would be coming up soon. Like all other kids Jihyun’s age, Halloween was regarded as one of the big holidays that really got the town excited. Every store downtown went all out with decorations and different sweets to appease all the kids looking for a sugar rush. And unfortunately, his son was no exception. 

“Dad can we go to the store and get our costumes? The store opens in a few hours and we have to get there before all the good costumes are gone." His seven year old asked pulling in his shirt. As Hyunwoo looked down, he saw his son pouting and it was right then and there he knew he couldn't resist. Of course the grocery store could wait and if he had his costume maybe Jihyun would be more patient. 

“Alright son. Do you know what you want to be this year?” He asked softly, gently ruffling the boy’s hair. The boy blinked twice before pouting in thought. Then suddenly his face lit up brightly. 

“I got it! I wanna be superman! And you can be Batman dad!” The boy said enthusiastically, practically patting himself on the back for coming up with such an amazing idea. That response, however, caused Hyunwoo to blink.

“Wait a minute. Why do I need a costume? I thought Soyu’s dad was taking you guys.” It was that moment that his son looked away sheepishly. 

“Well dad I kinda said you would do it this year. All the other parents have done it once since we moved here and my friends think you're really cool so . . . Will you do it?” He asked putting on the cutest begging face he could. The little boy clasped his hands together repeating please profusely as Hyunwoo tried to mentally prepare himself for a night of unadulterated fun watching three boys and one girl. 

“Jihyun I will do it this time. But next time you have to ask me first okay?” But of course all his son heard was yes. He felt tiny but strong arms around his legs.

“Thank you dad! This is going to be great! I can't wait to tell everyone. But after we go to the store of course!” The boy put on his coat and shoes before running to the car leaving a slow but moving Hyunwoo in his tracks. The older man sighed, not looking forward to what he was getting into. 

As soon as they arrived, he saw a giant line awaiting the opening doors of the Halloween store. Knowing what kind of life he was going to live today, he held his son’s hand as they got on line. He looked down smiling at the excitement in his eyes. It almost made it worth what he was about to endure. 

No soon the doors opened, Hyunwoo put his son on his back. The store was immediately rushed with kids and parents alike going to all sections. Hyunwoo had learned the store layout over the last few years and knew to go to the far right corner for superhero costumes. Keeping his son on his back, he bent over and picked up his son's size eager to move past children fighting for costumes while the parents argued. The adult costume section was much quieter and Hyunwoo felt himself relax more already. Easily, he picked up a Batman costume and started heading to the register which was already accumulating a long line. Now he was relaxed enough to let his son stand next to him. They had three people on register including one of Hyunwoo’s friends who they were luckily able to get.

Jihyun smiled, “Uncle Kihyun! Your hair is pink!” The older man smiled and gave him a high five. 

“Yes perfect for my cotton candy costume,” he motions to his costume gracefully before continuing, “I see the theme is superheroes this year. You're lucky you're early I heard it's the trend.” Hyunwoo was so thankful he couldn't even begin to tell Kihyun. 

“Yeah super lucky. I hope today's not too stressful for you.” He added knowing this job could be a hassle.

“No it'll be fine. I would be happy to break up fights left and right. All about getting my steps in so maybe one day I'll have half as much muscle as you. That'll be $37.99.” He said quickly, taking Hyunwoo’s already extended card before handing it back packing the bag and slipping the receipt in there.

“Thanks dude. Get back safe, don't get mauled on the way out.” Kihyun advised, rolling his eyes as kids started crying. Hyunwoo nodded, “Way ahead of you.” Jihyun climbed back on his back and they went right out the door. 

Once they made it out of that madhouse of a costume place, Hyunwoo drove to the supermarket. They only needed a few things so they shouldn't be long especially since he knew his son was eager to try on his costume. The market was a lot calmer letting Hyunwoo shop with ease. As he was going to pick up milk he hears his son run off. 

“Soyu!” He yells before giving the little girl a hug, the two kids start chattering excitedly about their costumes. Hyunwoo relaxed knowing that meant Wonho was right there. 

“Hi Jihyun, Hyunwoo.” Wonho greeted with his characteristic warm fluffy smile. Hyunwoo smiled putting the milk in his cart before shaking his hand. 

“Did you just come from the store too?” Hyunwoo asked eliciting a nod from Wonho.

“First ones in line. I think Kihyun said next season they're going to do online pre-orders. I can't wait.” He sighs relaxing his shoulders before continuing, “Also thanks for volunteering to take the kids around this year. Minhyuk is making dinner so you're welcome to eat with us and then go out from there.”

Hyunwoo nods, “That sounds like a great idea. We'll definitely be there.” Wonho smiles before turning to his daughter.

“Soyu, you remember Mr. Son right? He'll take you trick or treating with your friends so be extra good okay?” He said softly earning a loving smile and kiss on the cheek.

“Yes dad I'll be good. I'm always good.” She replies leaving Wonho beaming. 

Soon the families part continuing on their shopping journeys before heading home. Luckily no soon the groceries were put away both Son boys tried on their costumes and they both fit. The Superman costume gave Jihyun some muscles while the Batman costume accentuated Hyunwoo’s. When it came time for bed his son hugged him tight. 

“Thanks dad. I love you.” And with that Hyunwoo kissed his son's forehead whispering I love you before heading out Jihyun’s room to get some much needed rest. 

He didn't expect time to fly as fast as it did but Halloween night came sooner than expected. The kids only had half a day in school so the younger ones could go out trick or treating a little earlier. No soon Hyunwoo picked him up, the boy quickly went to get dressed. Hyunwoo chuckled at his eagerness especially when part of it was inside out. He leaned down helping him with it earning a quick thank you. 

“Come on dad! We have to get to Mr. Lee’s!” He said already prepared and waiting by the door. Hyunwoo threw on his costume and took a deep breath, pumping himself up. He could do this. Minhyuk’s place was literally right around the corner from them so he wasn't worried about being late at all. Taking his son by the hand, they calmly left the house greeting all the small two and three year old trick or treaters with their parents. 

Minhyuk had apparently gone all out on decorations compared to his neighbors that had no decorations. Between the makeshift graveyard in front to the spider webs and creepy laugh as a doorbell, he just wondered how much time he had on his hands. And apparently the answer was a lot. 

“Hyunwoo! Jihyun! Come on in.” Minhyuk, the Mad Hatter grinned as he opened the door. If his front yard didn't have enough decorations, his house definitely did. You couldn't turn your head without seeing a pumpkin, ghost or spider. 

“You know where everything is. Food is in the dining room with the rest of everyone.” He smiles, leaving the door open to give candy to a toddler dressed as a Lego block. When they walked in they were greeted by his friends and their families. In the group of kids, he saw a Princess fairy, a Ninja and Storm Trooper, along with his Superman son. What Hyunwoo noticed was he was the only adult dressed other than Minhyuk for the sake of greeting the children. 

Kihyun smiled, “Look at the super hero family! I love it.” They received a round of applause from the other parents causing Hyunwoo to flush a little. A chuckle soon followed bouncing off the walls in the room. Quickly having his son sit at the table, he makes his plate trying to distract from his burning cheeks. 

Hyungwon smiles, “It's good to see you. How's it going? Saving the city and all?” Hyunwoo just chuckles shaking his head. 

“Going well. Just being super dad. All in a day's hard work you know.” He plays off casually fixing his own plate before chowing down. 

“Great food as always Kihyun.” He compliments after taking a delectable bite of beef from the hot pot. The pink haired man laughs, “Why thank you! But honestly what don't I do well?” The comment earns a collective boo from Hyungwon and Minhyuk from around the corner causing the kids to laugh including Minhyuk’s twin boys Jaesoo and Taesoo. Kihyun playfully pouts before eating his dinner. Once everyone eats and relaxes, the kids pick up their bags ready to see the wonders of the night. 

“Okay everyone. Ground rules before you go out. Rule number one: You stay together, no running off by yourselves. Rule number two: If Mr. Son says something you listen. Rule number three: No eating any candy before you get home. Other than that have fun!” Minhyuk smiles and the child crowd goes wild. Hyungwon gives Hyunwoo a pat on the back. 

“Good luck Batman.” He smiles and Soyu goes to take his big gloved hand with her small one. He smiled softly, already knowing she was going to be his buddy for the night. 

And with that they set out, visiting each house in on Minhyuk’s block. Everyone had smiled and complimented them on their costumes. After the second house they realized being extra polite earned them extra candy. The boys decided to run ahead but only about three or four sidewalk blocks while Soyu stayed holding his hand. She was saying how he was big just like her father and how he made her feel safe. He smiled warmly, learning that Wonho’s daughter is just as sweet as he is. No soon the group turned the corner the boys stopped in their tracks.

“Whoa.” They yelled in awe of the next house. If he thought Minhyuk’s house was extra with decorations, this house was no competition. The whole front yard was littered in pumpkins, a fake cemetery, ghosts and a grim reaper near the door. Even in the windows they had light up ghouls and goblins. Hyunwoo literally could not see an inch of grass, even if they didn’t have any he wouldn’t be able to tell. He catches up to the boys and asks them, “Hey guys. Do we want to go to that house? We don’t have to of course.” Taesoo and Jaesoo looked at each other before looking to him.

“Let’s go but together of course.” Taesoo suggested with his brother nodding along. Jihyun went to hold his father’s other hand clearly not keen on the six foot grim reaper. Soyu gave him a smile and they all started to approach the house slowly. Fortunately for them no one was in line for the house and they managed to make their way through the driveway and not see the giant fake spider behind the bushes. He lets go of his son’s hand to knock on the door. The kids yell trick or treat ready to get their candy and get out when the door opens.

“Oh look at the nice trick or treaters. And finally the first Batman of the night.” The man who opens the door has a smaller frame but his hair is dark and spiky with full lips and of course he’s wearing a Robin costume.

“Look Dad! You found your match!” His son exclaims happily causing the other kids to nod and giggle. Before Hyunwoo can wallow away in his embarrassment, someone opens the door further.

“Changkyun who’s here?” The man asks softly, eyes shaped in crescents. 

“Teacher Lee!” The kids yell in surprise and even Hyunwoo’s eyes widen. Jooheon was their Kindergarten teacher a few years back. He was by far one of the favorite teachers in the school.

“Well if it isn’t some of my favorite ghouls and goblins! Come on in!” He smiles and the kids bumrush his legs hugging him tight, even Soyu. Changkyun sees the small look of betrayal on Hyunwoo’s face and chuckles, “You get used to that over time. Come on in.”

They walk into the house and although it has less decorations, the party is going strong. The crowd seems to be a mix with other children from Jihyun’s school in the grade below with other parents. Hyunwoo looked in shock not expecting the scene already low key wishing he had known about this before. And that if he did he may have gotten out of trick or treating. Apparently Changkyun was already reading his mind.

“In case you’re wondering this is the first year we’ve done this. The school couldn’t stay open for a party so we decided to throw one here. I’m Changkyun by the way.” He smiles giving him a firm handshake. Hyunwoo nodded already entranced by his sharp jawline and smug smile, it was fitting for him. When he doesn’t say anything back Changkyun persists, “So do you have a name “Dad”?” He asks with the biggest smirk on his face and Hyunwoo is so thankful for the dimmed lights because he knows his face is on fire.

“Relax I’m just messing with you. But it would be nice to know your name.” His laugh is deep and his face is playful but sincere putting Hyunwoo at ease. Only a little.

“It’s Hyunwoo. I’m Jihyun’s dad.” He says motioning to his Superman son who is fascinated with Jooheon’s skeleton costume. Changkyun nods, “Oh Jihyun? Jooheon would tell me about him all the time. He’s a good kid. I’m still in my last year of college but every now and again I worked as Jooheon’s classroom aid. He was always lively.” He smiled looking at him. 

“Yeah that would be my son. I love him. Sometimes it’s just hard as a single parent.” The sentence came out so naturally. He almost didn’t think of it until Changkyun’s eyebrow raised for a quick second before settling back down. That grin appeared back on his face, “Well you’re doing a great job. And it’s nice to know you’re single but I’d love if you were interested.” The statement is wistful and light, but Hyunwoo felt his heart race at his words. This guy was dangerous for sure but he liked it. Neither one of them noticed they had a spectator until Jooheon grinned and waived both guys over.

“It’s time for the dance off! Who’s ready to party? Hit it!” Jooheon declared as Changkyun started the music. The children formed a circle with everyone dancing or swaying to the music. Jooheon jumped in and started break dancing as the room erupts in cheers and looks of awe. Once Jooheon has his moment in the limelight, Hyunwoo’s pushed in the middle by his son.

“Show him what you got dad!” He yells and feeling the eyes of his newest acquaintance on him, he has no choice but to dance. So Hyunwoo just lets the music take over as he just feels the beat, getting more pumped as he hears the children chant “Go Batman!” Soon he starts getting tired and sees Changkyun has one foot and hand in the circle, moving back and forth to the music.

“Tag me in Batman!” He calls playfully. Hyunwoo indulges him and hits his hand sliding out of the circle and the younger slides in. He was curious to see if the guy could dance but what he saw was so much better. Changkyun started whipping out of the moves like the sprinkler and cabbage patch causing the kids and even himself to double over in laughter. But then they really started to scream when he started doing the worm. After wiping the tears from his eyes and posting it to his snapchat story, Jooheon clapped for his roommate and the children started dancing on their own.

“That was pretty good back there.” Hyunwoo complimented, getting himself a cup of punch.

“Thanks. I’m your Boy Wonder any day.” He winked before snapping his fingers and pointing at him causing Hyunwoo to nearly lose his drink in a spit take. Changkyun laughed and patted his back, “Sorry I make terrible jokes when I’m nervous. So do you dance or?” He added quickly. Hyunwoo smiled regaining his breath and some confidence, “I used to in college. Now I’m a mechanic at the local auto body shop.”

“Oh? I work at the restaurant across the street. No wonder you looked familiar.” Changkyun adds, taking a sip of his own drink. Now that he thought about it, Changkyun did look familiar. He made the best meatball subs in town and he was already getting hungry again as he thought of it. Hyunwoo decides he needs to take over the conversation before he gets more embarrassed.

“So how were you two able to afford the entire light show outside? This has to be the most decorated house I’ve ever seen.” He asks not expecting the younger’s answer with a straight face, “Oh you know the usual, student loans and refund checks. Why spend it on groceries when you can spend it on random decorations?” Hyunwoo busts out laughing and Changkyun smiles, “There you go. You look cuter when you laugh.” Hyunwoo feels his costume start to get a little hot but the man continues, “Honestly it’s all for the community. With Jooheon as a teacher and me aspiring to be one, we want to make sure we have a place for everyone to have fun, students and parents alike.” He winks before looking over to see Jooheon filling up the children’s bags with candy. 

Suddenly, Hyunwoo realizes the time and knows he has to get the children back to Minhyuk’s. It was nearly 9:30 and he knew for a fact the twins had to sleep early or they would keep Minhyuk up all night long. Changkyun watches him look at the clock before nodding and walking back over to the children who eagerly traded their candy. 

“Alright everyone we have to head back now. Did you thank Teacher Lee?” He reminded gently and all of their faces lit up.

“Thank you Teacher Lee!” They yelled with a synchronization only school children could have. He laughed, “Of course! Make sure you all behave. Thanks for coming and have a great rest of your Halloween.” The kids were starting to make their way to the front door but Changkyun was lingering around Hyunwoo awkwardly. He turned to Changkyun and if he could see any better he would think the man was blushing.

“Hey so do you mind if I walk back with you all? Just want to make sure you get back safe.” And they both realize the excuse is as weak as it comes out. Luckily for him, the children are on his side.

“Of course you can!” Jaesoo agrees with all the children screaming yes. Soyu adds on, “You two are partners. You have to be his trusty sidekick!” Changkyun looks at him, eyes expressive with laughter and happiness.

“What do you say Batman? Ready to take on the mission?” He asks playing into his character. Hyunwoo laughs and smiles, “Yes Robin. Operation take the kids home is a go.” They all cheer and they all make sure to wave bye to Jooheon who enthusiastically waves back. The walk back to the house was a lot shorter than he remembered. Then again, they had only done two blocks of houses and with his long legs and strides it was practically over in the blink of an eye. Minhyuk opened the door smiling, letting his boys run inside as his eyes widened when he saw the new joiner.

“Welcome back kids! Hyunwoo I see you found the Robin to your Batman. Excellent choice.” The Mad Hatter winks and Hyunwoo is now ready for the ground to swallow him whole.

“Good to see you again Minhyuk. The restaurant really misses your cupcakes. Just doing my part as the sidekick.” He says proudly causing him to laugh. Wonho comes through and picks up his little girl into his arms smiling. 

“Thanks again Hyunwoo. See you next week!” Wonho smiles as Soyu thanks him kindly with a wave. Jihyun has to use the bathroom leaving Hyunwoo with Chankyun, almost as if it was suspiciously planned. Minhyuk was no longer paying attention as he had started to shoo the boys off to go shower.

“Well it was nice meeting you. Let me know if you ever want to do coffee or save the world again.” He smiles subtly not trying to be too forward but just forward enough. Hyunwoo is quick to catch on and smiles himself. But of course before he can answer, his son is already back from the bathroom.

“Dad you have to! You two are Batman and Robin, a dynamic duo together!” The boy exclaimed, gesturing at the two of them causing both adults to laugh. Hyunwoo wasn’t shy this time and just smiled, “Well who can say no to that? I’ll be seeing you around Changkyun. You know where to find me.” Hyunwoo feels playful enough to send him a wink, feeling powerful as he sees Changkyun nearly melt. 

“Wow yeah. I’ll uh see you soon.” The fox face man blushes and waves before heading back to his house. Hyunwoo takes his son home knowing some of the best Halloweens were yet to come.


End file.
